Forbidden Love
by LiftMyHeartandSaveMyLife
Summary: Dark angles fill the world with lust and immoral thoughts. Each and every light angel try to keep mortals with moral thoughts. From either side, was it ever thought of that maybe their views collide? What if dark and light combine? Will they be able to love? Ally Dawson begins to question this as she meets Austin Moon, a man of the opposite species. *AU Auslly


Why must life be so hard? Why must I have to go through everything I go through everyday; trying to keep my secret within me.

To save this world from any evil; that's why.

My name is Ally Dawson. I'm your typical teenager. I have hormones. I find individuals of the opposite sex attractive. Males quite often compliment me on my intriguing features, which on occasion cause me to blush a little. Behind every girl's beauty is a mortal love story. Except mine; there's a sense of, what may be called, ancestry genes. It goes farther back than my great grandparents.

I have legitimate angelic qualities. I've got "perfect" eyes; "perfect" hair; and a "perfect" slim body. I have a charisma that woos guys over. I didn't gain it as I grew older. It really ran through my family. The Dawson/ Parker family was and always has been flawless; literally. Meaning, we're immortal.

We don't die. We either live flawless and beautiful forever, or something physically harmful, relating to mortal injuries, happens and we lose that perfection.

I live above ground. I'm an angel of light. I keep the world in good morals. If mortals see someone of my species, they don't think immorally. They talk to me; they get to know my personality. They judge with the eyes, not the heart. It's why so many people find me lovely.

Unfortunately, with light there is always darkness. A darkness that can bring the strongest people down to their feet. It causes individuals to lust, giving them sexual thoughts as they examine one thoroughly.

These are who we like to call, dark angels.

They spread immorality throughout anyone they come intact with. They cause individuals to judge them by their bodily features. Lusting; like I had mentioned earlier.

They too have "perfect qualities." Yet, when mortals see them, it's filed into "sexy" or "hot." It's quite demeaning, actually.

I always wonder if people knew why I was so charming, would they look at me differently?

Today's another day. Today's another day that I have to keep my identity dug under my inner intestines. I have to go to school, dealing with what the "mortals" find difficult. They don't have a clue.

I slip on my usual t-shirt, jeans, and converse. I honestly don't find anything about this attractive; yet it still lures any gender to me.

...

As I walk through the halls, I'm automatically circled by my companions. Who honestly, only like me due to my beauty; but my flawless features include a likable personality. That very well could be added to my theory.

They are all mortals. Their eyes don't glow at sight. They have a feeling of love and affection for me that a dark angel would despise. They despise angles of light. We are vile and disgusting to them. In reality, that's how a mortal would describe them; if they were to know what I know.

"Did you hear about the new guy?" One asked. She had a look in her eyes that scared me. I shook my head. "He's... _hot_."

_Hot_.

"What's his name?' I asked, a bit too blunt.

"Austin Moon. He's in Calculus with you," she replied. I didn't say anything back. The only thing that I could think or say, is my next class.

I took a turn to my classroom, I immediately searched the room. I made eye contact with a male.

His blonde hair flew messily over his glowing brown eyes. He looked at me with a seductive smirk. My stomach began to churn; causing my throat to burn in reaction.

This kid wasn't only a dark angel. But he was softly gaining my interest.

**A/N: Hi. This is my first story. And I have a few more. But I want to see what people think of me before I do anything else.**

**Oh, my name is Lauren:) **

**Calling out for the first time, **

**Lauren xx**


End file.
